Save you tonight
by lulu59
Summary: L'un de nos loulous va mal, l'autre le console en disant lui disant la vérité tout en chanson! Miusique: Save you tonight de One Direction (modification de paroles)


Save you Tonight

Je ne vois plus l'étincelle dans tes yeux depuis quelques temps, je sais que ça la concerne. Je suis chez moi, a pensé à toi. A la douleur que tu ressens depuis une semaine, je ne sais pas comment d'aider pour que tu ailles mieux. J'allume la télé, je tombe sur une chaine de musique. J'écoute la musique tranquillement.

_I, I wanna save your wanna save your heart, tonight_  
**Je, je veux te sauver, je veux sauver ton cœur, ce soir**  
_She'll only break ya_  
**Elle te détruira,**  
_Leave you torn apart, oh_  
**Te quittera en te laissant déchirée, oh**

_It's a quarter to 3 _  
**Il est trois heures moins le quart**  
_Can't sleep at all_  
**Mais je ne peux pas dormir**  
_He's so overrated_  
**C'est sûr que**  
_If you told me to jump, _  
**Si tu m'avais dit de sauter**  
_I'd take the fall and she wouldn't take it_  
**Je l'aurai fait alors qu'elle non**  
_  
All that you wan's under your nose_  
**Tout ce que tu veux est sous ton nez, ouais**  
_You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed_  
**Tu devrais ouvrir tes yeux mais ils restent fermés, fermés**

_Oh now you're at home and she don't call (don't call)_  
**Oh maintenant que tu es rentré, tu vois qu'elle n'appelle pas**  
_Cause she don't adore ya_  
**Parce qu´elle ne t´adore pas**  
_To her you are just another doll (another doll)_  
**Pour elle tu es juste une simple poupée**  
_And I tried to warn ya _  
**Et j'ai essayé de t'avertir**

Suite à ça, je décide enfin à prendre une énorme décision qui changera ma vie. Peut-être pas la tienne. Je coupe la télé, je me dirige chez toi. Je me retrouve devant chez toi, je patiente encore quelques minutes dans la voiture avant de me décider pour te bon à venir de voir. Je rentre chez toi, je me dirige vers la plage là ou je te vois nager. Tu fais toujours ça quand tu te sens mal, tu me vois et tu sors de l'eau. Tu me rejoins.

- Danno ? m'appela-t-il.  
- Babe, alors la baignade t'a fait du bien ? demandai-je.  
- Oui, je me sens mieux, répondit-Steve, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je suis venu de voir parce que je sais que tu vas mal, et pour te dire une chose que je garde au fond de moi depuis pas mal de temps déjà, expliquai-je.

Tu hoches la tête pour dire que tu as compris. Tu me proposes une bière mais je refuse. On s'assoit sur les chaises longues, on s'accorde ce moment de silence enfin je savoure pour le moment parce qu'après ce que je fais t'avouer tout changera.

- Babe, ce que je fais te dire va te paraître bizarre tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais, oh Dieu, j'ai du mal à te l'avouer. Steven McGarett dès la 1er fois que je t'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je t'aime, et de voir triste au cause d'elle me brise le cœur, racontai-je.

J'ose tourner ma tête vers toi, je remarque que tu as les larmes aux yeux. Je m'avance vers toi, et je te prends dans mes bras pour te consoler. Tu ne me repousses pas, signe que je ne te dégoute pas. Tu enfouis ta tête dans mon cou et tu respires mon odeur. On reste un moment comme ça, puis tu décides de t'écarter.

- Danny, je suis désolé, je sais que je n'étais pas bien cette semaine, j'ai pris conscience que Catherine se jouait de moi, et que mon cœur est destiné à quelqu'un d'autres, raconta-Steve.  
- A quelqu'un d'autres ? demandai-je.  
- Oui, a toi, mes sentiments ont commencé à changer quand tu m'as aidé à sortir de prison, je me suis rendu compte que de t'avoir à mes côtés me rendait heureux, avoua-t-il.  
- Oh Babe, j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps, je suis désolé que Catherine à jouer avec toi, dis-je.

J'avance vers toi et j'ai une idée en tête mais je n'ai pas besoin de la faire que tu es déjà entrain de l'exaucer. Tu m'embrasses timidement puis après franchement. Je passe mes bras autour de ta taille pour approfondir le baiser. Mes pieds se prennent les tiennes, on tombe sur le sable. J'en ai le souffle coupé, puis on rigole ensemble. C'est un pur bonheur d'être dans tes bras en ce moment, je pourrais y passer toute ma vie. Tu te relève en me prenant dans tes bras, je rouspète.

- Je sais encore marcher, grognai-je.  
- Je sais, Danno mais c'est plus marrant de te prendre dans mes bras, avoua-t-il.

On est à l'intérieur, on monte dans sa chambre. Tu me poses sur le lit comme-ci j'étais un objet fragile. Chose que je ne suis pas bien évidemment, tu te colles tout contre moi. Ce soir, c'est juste un moment magique entre nous deux.

Fin


End file.
